Yaoi Baby
by Lune Rave
Summary: Sendoh and Rukawa are having a baby...wait! It's not an adopted child, but a real biological one. How did this happen? Will they be the first yaoi couple to ever have a real baby? Read to find out! [obviously SenRu]
1. How It All Began

**Author's Note**: Konnichiwa minna-san!!! Wah! Another SenRu fic! Well, maybe for those who have read my other SenRu fic, You first Believed, are wondering why I'm doing a new one when I haven't even finished that. Well, I think I just needed a little break. I'll be updating that about 4 to 5 days from now but I just can't help to write this. Anyway, this just clicked yesterday all of a sudden. Oh, btw, this is a yaoi fic so for all those who don't want yaoi, you can just hit the back button over there. I don't want you guys to feel uncomfortable with such pairings. And for those of you who are still eager to read this, then here is "Yaoi Baby"! I hope you guys like this. Ja!

**Summary**: Sendoh and Rukawa are having a baby...wait! It's not an adopted child, but a real biological one. How did this happen? Will they be the first yaoi couple to ever have a real baby?

**Disclaimer**: Slam Dunk is not mine.

**_Yaoi Baby_**

**_by Lune RaVe_**

**Chapter 1**: _How it all began..._

****

It was a normal snowy day in downtown Kanagawa and everyone were busy enjoying the upcoming winter. Snow was pouring silently down the streets covering the whole city in a pretty shade of white. During this season, all parts of the country - make that world - are busy preparing for Christmas. People are busy buzzing and roaming malls here and there. But in a certain area of a city, a certain couple isn't. They were busy lounging in their house, a little bored, and that is none other than the Sendoh-Rukawa household.

Rukawa was sitting comfortably near their cozy mansion's [1] fireplace reading an early newspaper. He was silently scanning a certain page while sipping his cup of hot chocolate when all of a sudden his very bored lover sighed. Rukawa noted it with a simple grunt and continued reading.

On the other hand, Sendoh Akira was getting extremely bored. He turned to his side and tried to get a comfortable position on the huge sofa but he simply couldn't. Giving up, he just slid down and fell on the beanbags placed randomly on the floor. Staring blankly at the ceiling, he gave out another sigh, before closing his eyes to think. Earlier, he had asked Rukawa to go out and have fun but the latter simply ignored him. Sendoh was left with no choice but to stay here in the house and stare at the ceiling. With his eyes still closed, he heard cheerful laughter coming from outside. They weren't just simple laughter, but they were children's laughter. Sendoh listened eagerly to the voices before they slowly faded. Just then, an idea struck him. Opening his eyes, he shot a stolen glance at his lover before heaving a breath and preparing for the outcome of his sudden question.

Swiftly rolling to his side to lie on his stomach, Sendoh eyed Rukawa and spoke. "Ne Kaede, I was wondering. What if we had a real biological child and not an adopted one? You know, like the one's normal couples have. What d'you think?"

And before he knew it, he was covered with hot chocolate allover. What happened? A little replay of situation will do. Rukawa just turned the page and took another long sip of his chocolate when Sendoh brought up his question. Out of sudden surprise, he accidentally spit out everything he drank to stain his lover's clothes and the floor ending it with a loud, "NANI?"

Sendoh quickly stood up and looked straight into Rukawa's eyes who was already standing up. "Hey! What'd you do that for?!"

"Doaho." Rukawa muttered turning the other way around to let his back meet Sendoh.

"Kaede! I was just saying what if!"

His lover remained silent and glued to his position.

"Aw c'mon! You're being stubborn again! Okay, I'm sorry for disturbing you. So am I forgiven?" He said walking nearer to the latter and wrapping his arms around his waist. Rukawa shrugged those arms off and walked back to his chair not before saying a "Don't do that again." reminder to Sendoh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sendoh came out of the shower a few minutes later after the hot chocolate incident, now dressed in new clothes. He quietly walked over to Rukawa's chair and sat on the floor just beside his feet. He looked up at his lover who was glaring at him for resting his arms on the latter's thigh. (A/m: Don't think of anything hentaish!!!)

"Ne Kaede. I'm still thinking about the one I told you a while ago. What d'you say we give it a try?"

"It's impossible Akira."

"Yeah I know that but look at the brighter side. Technology's done a lot of great things already including giving babies to unfortunate couples who can't have one. (A/n: I don't know if this has ever happened. Let's just presume it has) So, making a baby for _us, _a yaoi couple, may not be impossible too. Besides, we can pay them a great deal."

"Baka. Still, it's **impossible**."

Sendoh pouted cutely. "We won't know if we try..."

"Say that to my ass. Besides, who's the scientist you would suggest on that matter huh?"

"Well..."  
  


"Well?"

"Umm..."

"..."

Just then Sendoh remembered the news he had watched 2 nights ago. It was about his childhood friend, who had won a prize for being the 'Most Creative Scientist" award. (A/n: Is there any? Nah. Who cares?) She was known for making a solution to quite a number of impossible things in the world. She would be the perfect answer to Sendoh's problem.

"Akira, just admit it. You don't have any in mind right?"

"No! You're underestimating me Kae-chan. Of course, I have! In fact she's my childhood friend who even won an outstanding award recently."

"Really..."

"Believe me please...You know I never lied to you before right."

"Okay."

"Yay! So we'll be going to her house tomorrow and talk to her about this." Sendoh said smiling happily.

"Wait! I never said yes."

Sendoh's smile faded only to be replaced with a very cute pout and puppy eyes glimmering in tears. "Oh Kaede please? I beg you. Just this once. Let's give it a try. Please?" 

Rukawa tried the best that he could not to fall for those eyes but like before he failed. Sendoh was very stubborn and hard to resist at some times too. He will do everything to get what he wants. Call that selfish if you want. "Oh alright. But only this once. I warn you Akira, if this won't work, we'll never gonna do this again."

Sendoh's eyes shimmered a bright color of gold. "Yay! Thank you Kae-chan!" 

And so, that was how everything started. But the question is, will the experiment succeed? Or will it not? How will the people react? Is this a new record to the Guinness? Read the next chapter to find out!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**TBC***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's note**: Hi guys! So how was that? Well actually that's the first time I wrote a whole chapter using normal POV. Usually I write in a person's POV since I'm better with that. Yeah, I know it's really very IMPOSSIBLE for two guys to have a baby but it just came to me that what if one time, thru the rapid advancement of technology it became possible. Just bear with me in this fic. I'll try to make it really worth reading for you guys. But first of all, was it good? Do you want me to continue? If then, hit the review button over there and give me your opinions. Well, then see ya next chap!

**Reminder**: I'm quite a slow updater so I hope you guys bear with that. But I might update this fast depending on my mood. Usually I get a really good mood when there are lotsa reviews. ^-^


	2. Disaster Strikes

**Author's Note**: Hahaha… Finally, after so long I decided to update this fic. First I want to say sorry to all those who were expecting the next chapter of this fic. You see, Im a graduating fourth year high school student who's too busy with a lot of stuff. Anyway, now that it's Christmas I'll be updating this as a gift to all the readers, most especially the AKML who I dedicate this fic to. So here goes…

**Disclaimer**: Characters not mine just borrowing them from Inoue-sensei.

Yaoi Baby By Lune RaVe Chapter Two: _Disaster Strikes_

Rukawa stared long and hard at the towering mansion before his very eyes. They just skidded the streets of downtown Tokyo to see this "scientist" his lover was talking about. But from the looks of the, er, house, they seem to be at the wrong place.

"Uhm, Akira are you sure this is the place?"

Sendoh nodded excitedly as he hopped his way to the mansion's frontgates.

Rukawa almost dropped the basket of fruits he was carrying. "But this looks like a bakery shop not a house!"

Indeed the house didn't look much like a house. It was in a shape of a big three-layered strawberry cake. It bright pink icing accenting the walls of the house. The snow looked like sweet frosting as it glittered over the roof. The house, er cake, even had lovely strawberries atop and gigantic candles. The house definitely didn't look like a scientist's house. He was expecting something even more complicated yet he wouldn't erase the fact scientist's definitely have really weird houses. Yet, he wasn't expecting it to be this weird.

"C'mon Kaede! Let's go!" Sendoh called out from the front porch. How he was able to get there that fast was unknown to Rukawa. "Mou, Hayaku!"

"Hai, hai. Do'aho." Rukawa trudged his way through the deep layers of unshoven snow. Muttering under his breath about stupid hedgehogs and weird cake houses. What was next? He didn't like to think about that.

The impatient Sendoh couldn't wait for his lover to reach the porch any longer. To his anticipation, he accidentally tripped over a long cord and hit the doorbell just hard enough to alarm the house owner. "Oops…"

A loud crash was heard from inside the house before the door was finally opened. It revealed a young woman, about the same age as them in a Western outfit filled with so much colorful bows and a balloon skirt. Her pink hair was clammed up and her lavender eyes sparkled as she caught eyes of her unexpected visitor. "Akira? Is that really you?"

"Oof… That hur– Tiramisu?" Sendoh replied poking his head from the heap of snow he fell on.

"Hey it really is you Akira!" she jumped towards him and hugged him tight. "I missed you buddy so much."

"Hahahaha… Same here Tiramisu. But will you let me go first, I can't breathe…" Sendoh was being strangled as he was lying in a bed filled with snow. The feeling of it was definitely not what you'd call, uhm, relaxing.

"Oops, sorry." When they finally got up and were safely standing by the porch did they greet each other with hugs and jumped up and down like little kids. Their short reunion was disturbed by a scream ,make that an order. "AKIRA!!!"

It was only then that Sendoh remembered that his lover was still there in the yard. So that's why he had this feeling something was missing. He stopped jumping and looked far away into the yard to see a fuming Kaede buried from toe to knees in the deep snow.

"Uhm, yes dear?"

"I guess I'm stuck." And indeed the great Rukawa Kaede, ice prince, was stuck in the freezing snow while his ever caring lover chatted with his long lost friend. "Now if you're kind enough , will you HELP me here." He said throwing death glares to the poor Sendoh. And so the day begins quite fine. What'll happen next? Who knows? (A/n: giggles)

"So, uhm, I'm sorry for the earlier incident. I hope it didn't bother you as much." Tiramisu said as she poured Rukawa another cup of coffee."

"Oh no, definitely not. It wasn't your fault."

Tiramisu sweatdropped. She didn't want to see the worst of how Rukawa got mad. Why? Let's ask Sendoh. "Will Akira be alright?" Tiramisu asked no one in particular as she eyed the sulking Sendoh in the corner of the room. Rukawa just continued sipping his coffee in delight to be finally near the fireplace. What happened? Oh Sendoh just got a hard whack on the head and he had to fetch his lover hot water to defrost his freezing legs. Also, he suffered scoldings and hard bumps from the fruits thrown his way. And so, Sendoh kept crying like a lost child in the corner of the room muttering nonsense while tracing circles on the floor. Ouch, poor Akira, he shouldn't have left Kaede to freeze in the snow.

Oh well, lovers nowadays are definitely hard to understand. "By the way, we haven't formally introduced ourselves." Tiramisu said placing her cup of coffee down on the table.

"The name's Kaede. Kaede Rukawa."

"Wow. That's a nice name. I already heard a great deal about you. And my name's—"The young scientist wasn't able to continue her sentence as a hand clamped her mouth shut. And the hand belonged to the finally recovered Akira Sendoh.

"Uhm, Kaede I guess it would be better you call her by her nickname, There's no need to know her real name right?" Sendoh laughed nervously as he received another death glare.

"I believe Ms. Tiramisu has a right to tell me her name. Besides, I was curious as to why she had such a, well, cute nickname."

"Yeah that's right!" Sendoh received another bonk in the head courtesy of Tiramisu. After a loud ouch, he muttered some words again and settled by the window drinking his cup of coffee.

"Oh well, now as I was saying, My whole name is Tanya Ingrid Rosielle Alexandra Marianne Isabella Serena Urlanda y Aoyama. Tiramisu for short. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said stretching her hand out.

Kaede sweatdropped as she shook her hand. Sendoh who was listening to all of this smirked. "Oh nice to meet you too. Nice name. But how come—"

"Oh how come my name's English but my surnames Japanese?" she interrupted. Kaede nodded. "You see my mom's British and my dad's Japanese so they did a mix. But my mom can't decide on a name so she decided to place them all and she was surprised when she arranged them that their first letters when combined spell Tiramisu."

More sweatdrops formed in Rukawa's head as he nodded. "Oh I see." Wow, this girl was definitely unstoppable. Once she talked, you can never interrupt her. And she speaks real fast, just imagine a typewriter talking, that'll be the perfect description. By the window. Sendoh laughed heartily before prodding his way towards them and flopping beside his lover.

"Your friend is definitely weird." Rukawa whispered as he leaned in closer to Sendoh.

Sendoh grinned as he placed an arm on the sofa's head just behind his lover's shoulders. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Rukawa just nodded.

"Oh well, shall we get to business?"

Tiramisu nodded all this while oblivious to the comments she got from her two visitors. "So tell me Akira, what brings you here eh?"

Sendoh smiled. "Oh, that's easy. I'll get straight to the point. Tiramisu, Kaede and I want to have a baby," Sendoh's smile grew wider. "A biological baby to call our very own."

"Oh. I see." Tiramisu smiled back. "That's easy."

"Eh? That's her only reaction?" Kaede once again whispered to Sendoh's ear.

Sendoh squirmed in delight to feel Rukawa's breath on his ear. Anyway, "Yep, told you she can do it. She's great just like her best buddy."

"Shut up, do'aho." Rukawa replied with a punch to his side.

"Ahem. Are you two both paying attention?"

The two lovers blushed at that statement. "Uhm, sorry, what were you saying?" Sendoh said covering for the both of them.

"I said, who will be the mother?"

"Mother?" They both chorused.

Tiramisu nodded vigorously. " Why, the one who will carry the baby of course. Someone has to carry that you know." She said smiling as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Why, Kaede of course!"

Rukawa's eyes almost popped out from their sockets. His jaw fell six feet under. "WHAT THE HELL—" Unbelievable as it may seem but he felt like fainting. Yep, Rukawa was going to faint. Blog "Kaede! Kaede! Oh well, I guess he was overexcited." Sendoh grinned as he held his lover in his arms. Tiramisu just sweatdropped.

And so, that was how their visit with the scientist began. Will Sendoh get to convince Rukawa to carry the baby? What will happen? Will the experiment be a success? Who knows? (A/n: but ME! Hahahahaha… just kiddin… you'll learn it soon… XP)

TBC

**Author's Note**: So that was chapter two. Wow, I'm writing long chapters again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. I'm sorry if my writing sucks. Yep, I know that you don't have to tell. But you know, I believe I did a great job… Hehehe… just kiddin… So what will happen next? That's for me to know and for you guys to watch out. Hahaha… So, what're you guys waiting for, review! Till next chap!

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!_**

**__**

**…Lune RaVe…**


End file.
